Bloody Past
by Aphrodite 3.5
Summary: It had been a year since her half brother was taken as a pet by a Vampire. And her pass continued to catch up to her. She decided she would kill the vampire and try not to become a pet in the progress. Summary sucks, read and review.


Hey this is my second story and my first didn't go so great. But if you like this or not review and i'll try to update soon, but i won't update until i get five reviews!

* * *

**Chapter One:** _**Deadly Little Pills**_

"Get her, if she makes it out the corridor we'll never catch her." yelled the guard.

She looked back smiling, there was no way any of them were fast enough to catch her and they knew it, this was it. She'll be free for the first time in two years, she'll be _outside_ for the first time in two years. She turned the last corner with a smile that quickly dissolved, for she had run straight in to _HIM. _She suddenly couldn't breath, she tried quickly to avoid running straight into his chest. But she had been going far too fast for her to stop and turn cleanly. The next thing she knew she was in his arms, that wicked sadistic smile on his face.

She woke up panicked and edgy, the same way she did every time her mind decided to torment her with her past. She usually sat there and tried to regain her composure. But tonight was different, she had no time to dwell on her current emotions, she had a job to do. She got up and put on her black cocktail dress, it was made of silk with a strung front and a laced back. The dress accented her curves perfectly, and showed her light brown skin off as much as possible. Though it also made her light green eyes stand out, it allowed her light brown/red hair to flow seductively down her shoulders. It was exposing and sexy, just what she needed to fit in among the elite. She was a Fae, it was no debate that she was beautiful, but sometimes her manner would give her away as a civilian. So tonight she had to be careful of every word and movement she made. They weren't aware that she was after someone, but to be a low level civilian walking among, and parading around as an elite was forbidden, and had dire consequences.

She hurried out the fire escape of her one room apartment in the slums. It's not that she couldn't afford a 5 star room, it was simply that she wouldn't fit in. She had more than enough credits from her jobs to get what ever she needed or desired. But tonight all she wanted was to get out of this Stephonia awful city that reminded her all to well of the cities she was once force to live in. She shuddered at the thought, '_no'. _She told herself, she wouldn't let herself get caught up in the scenes. She walked to her car electing howls and whistles from the street men. She simply smiled, amused at their boldness. And got in her black race car, and speed away realizing she would be late if she didn't hammer it. And that would cause too much attention to be late to the city wide ass kissing contest for the for their most elite member of their society. But of course it wasn't called that, it was the opening for the city's newest social club, or bar. But they referred to them as dissocial clubs.

She knew that here she would find her target, for what kind of blood sucker would miss the chance to be largely worshiped by those he considered to be less then him. She held no remorse for what she was about to do, this Leach had taken her mongrel and now she was actually being paid to kill him. Though the mongrel had no idea she even was a Fae and only knew her to be a pain in the ass half sister, she had been secretly watching over him since he was orphaned. But when that Leach took him she was pissed beyond belief. She nearly killed the guard that was charged with watching over her brother. Now after fourteen months she would kill the Leach.

She had finally arrived, she pulled her car in the row of limos, racers, and hummers. These were the cars known to be driven by the Leach's. She had to pay four times the fair amount to get one. When she stepped out she felt the eyes of single and accompanied elite come to rest on her body. She had prepared herself before stepping out of the car, reminding herself that even if one touches her it was hugely inappropriate to strike one.

As she walked in she instantly approached by twin Leach's, they were of only middle class and weren't going to be any help to her so she dismissed them. But when she saw Roach, one of the highest ranking Leach's in the city and not to mention Vicsero's closes companion in this dump, she walked passed him seductively giving him a smile that invited his advances. He detached from the three women he was talking to, much to the annoyance of the women, and followed after her to the bar. She was relieved he had taken the bait, she needed a clean way to get to Vicsero's drink, and Roach would be it. Yet the idea of him touching her made her sick, he wasn't ugly or repulsive. In fact he was beautiful, he had long dirt blond hair, with smoldering black eyes, like all his kind. And the black Italian suit he was wearing with no tie and the neck slightly open didn't hurt. But the thought of the Leach touching her skin made her sick.

"So," he said, "How is it a beautiful unattached thing like you haven't gotten my attention till now?"

"Well-"

She stopped fighting her impulse to punch the Leach in his choppers, before she could answer his question he had placed his had lightly on her thigh. She smiled repressing her revulsion that he had touched her.

"Well I'm here to see an old fried, we grew up together but he moved and I didn't, she doesn't know I'm here yet, I want to surprise him.""Well, then how did you get in?"

"What do you mean, I walked in." she shot back.

He laughed, a small dark laugh that betrayed some of his lust for her. It made her want to cringe.

"I didn't mean anything by it." He said. "It's just that only established elite were invited tonight with their guests." As he said the last word he slid his had up her thigh slightly more.

She stiffened realizing he would have kicked out if she didn't escort him the rest of the night. Disgusted, she smiled seductively.

"Well, I didn't bring a guest" She said sliding slightly closer to his hand. He smiled realizing he had won.

"Oh, I could always escort you," He answered with a glisten in his eye.

"No." She said. At that he seemed annoyed, almost angry. "I'll escort you."

At this he smiled and went in for a kiss, she froze. But before he could make skin contact a voice interrupted them.

"Now Roach, I barley got here and your already touching someone like that." Vicsero said, motioning towards his had on her thigh. We both stood upon realizing it was Vicsero, Roach laughed at Vicsero's blunt skepticism on his ability to get women, before answering with a mock bow.

"Finally the Vamp of the hour arrives, and petless no doubt. My what kind of evening have we had?" He asked sarcastic in every way, though Vicsero smiled and answered.

"Yes I would have been here on time if not for my mongrels constant need for discipline."

Those words alone made her angrier than ever with the blood sucking Leach in front of her. It took everything she had not to step forward and rip his throat out. But the thing that surprised her was his apparent sadness on having to discipline Mark. Or maybe he was only saddened about being late. She wasn't sure, though the possibility that it was the first gave her mixed feelings. She knew that Mark was considered quite beautiful by the men and women of his colony, but this Leach was way out of his league. He had long silk blond hair draping down the back of his white shirt almost to his black jeans. Not to mention his scarlet pitch black eyes. But she was well aware that the Leach who took her mongrel was Bisexual, but pairing with a pet was hugely frowned upon. But still…..

She shook of the thought and gave her sexist smile while offering her hand in the traditional way of meeting someone. ""I'm Sarabella," Vicsero took her black gloved hand in his white gloved hand and kissed it lightly, again in the traditional way of welcome.

"I'm Vicsero."

But Sarabella froze realizing she had used her real name by mistake, she wondered if either of the man had recognized the name. But when neither said anything about it she relaxed. And set her plan into action. As the two men began to talk she turned around and ordered three cups of red wine. When the bartender, who was clearly a pet for he wore a silver collar, gave her the drinks she slipped the pill into Vicsero's drink. When it completely dissolved in only seconds she handed the drinks to the two Leach's with a genuine smile.

"Drink up boys, this is a celebration, not a meeting." Both men smiled and chugged the drinks greedily.

The next ten minuets as she waited for the drug to take effect was excruciatingly slow. The two men talked and joked, she laughed at all the right places and agreed when asked. After a few minuets more her patients started to thin when she noticed Roach was being more handsy . As Vicsero turned to talk to a tall bleach blond Vamp, Roach grabbed her ass hard and pulled her close making her want to jam her heel straight into his knee.

"How about we take this back to my estate…" He wasn't asking, he was telling. Pulling her closer and licking her neck. She knew that if she refused they'd be a scene, but she couldn't stand the idea of him touching her much less sharing a bed with the Leach.

But the sound of sudden gasps, braking glass and panic saved her, Roach let go of her when he saw that Vicsero was on the floor spasming on the floor slightly. Sarabella took this as her chance to leave. But as she walked forward she was bumped into by the rushing emergency team. And the extra pill she had brought in case the fist pill wasn't drunk or wasn't enough flew forward landing and spinning on the ground directly in front of Roach. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw his eyes come to rest on the pill in front of him. The unmistakable change in expression was slightly disturbing. The look of concern he had for Vicsero changed instantly to one of anger and hatred for Sarabella. She turned quickly to leave, knowing any second he would sound and alarm or rush after her. To her surprise he did both.

"Stop her!" He almost growled.

At this time thanks to the commotion only three guards were at the door instead of five. And as she came running they got in her way taming sticks out. She glared, grabbing the first one in front of her by his belt and threw him into the second. She forgot herself for a moment. She hadn't been in a real fight for months and she was charged to go. She stood in the middle of the men and baited them with a smile. One swung at her, only to have her grab the taming stick and pull him along with it. They may have been Vampires, but she was a half Fae half Lycan mix. One of the strongest possible mixes on the planet. And she could easy handle a group of young Leachs trained for handling unruly pets, not her.

A strange thought came to her half way through throwing one of the guards at a statue, she thought that she must have been quite a sight, a women throwing grown men around in a cocktail dress. She almost laughed then, thinking that she would want a copy of the security tapes. But as she let her thoughts wonder she missed the sound of someone starting an electric whip. She was unaware that anything was wrong, she was throwing the men around like children and having much fun in doing it. Though she did find it a small challenge to keep up with only having to deal with one at a time. She also had to keep her back to the wall. Which she thought would be the best choice of action considering that it was hand to hand combat, no weapons other than an overly decorated stick.

But she turned on hearing a sudden crack, only to have a rope rap around her throat. She found this amusing and though the initial sting of having it whipped at her was painful she knew she could rip it out of the hands of the holder. So she rapped her arm around the rope to get a better grip and smiled realizing Roach was the one holding it. As she was about to pull she got a sudden sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. When she looked back at Roach she wondered why he was smiling. She tilted her head to the right slightly as if questioning him. His answer was abrupt.

The quick snap of his wrist was all the answer she needed, the shock was instant. And the pain chocking, She felt as though she would fry. But she knew the pet whips were specially made for not scarring or killing the pet, well at least the electric ones were. She wouldn't let herself beg, no matter how much pain she was in. And not a sound escaped her lips after the initial shocked and pained yelp she gave at the first shock.

She fell on one knee, trying to keep her composure. Though she knew that she would fall completely if the pain got any more intense. And as if on call Roach snapped his wrist again sending an unbearable amount of pain through Sarabella. The small shakes of approval from the Leachs for Roach were unmistakable. As were the few nods of approval she got were from the chained pet. Each wearing a color that matches they're chains that were linked to they're masters wrists. While some looked at her in awe that she hadn't cried out others looked at her in pity. She tried to keep as much pain from her face as she could, but she new some was showing, making a sadistic smile fall across Roach's face.

And to Sarabella's horror Roach snapped his wrist once again sending deadly amounts of electricity through her body making her gasp in pain. The pleasure Roach was getting was unmistakable on his face, the smile he now flaunted was one of pleasure and anger.

The pain was getting to be too much, she lowered her head almost bowing to Roach. The sight of this alone made a smile creep once again across his face. She held her stomach which seemed to threatening to make her sick right there in front of everyone. She didn't think she'd be able to handle any more for much longer, she thought that if she focused she could hold on for a while longer without crying out. But just when she started to gain a little of her composure Roach snapped the whip one final time sending completely unbearable amounts of pain through her body making her fall over on both knees holding her stomach in anguish. Her response to the highest rating on the whip was annoying to Roach. He thought that by the last rank he would have her begging, to have her on her knees in complete anguish wasn't enough. He wanted to hear her beg, not only because of what she did to Vicsero but for messing up the night he had planed for her. And mainly because he wanted to see the proud little pet break.

She couldn't breath anymore without pain shooting through her, she wanted it to stop so much she almost welcomed death. But from her research on Roach he wouldn't let it end until she begged and she wasn't willing to do that. But the pain was becoming so intense she would have passed out long ago if the whip hadn't also given her a drug that kept her painfully aware while it was on. She cracked slightly as her stomach gave a violent turn.

"Stop" she demanded, though her voice was broken by the pain and hoarsened by the whip on her neck.

But her weak demand only made Roach laugh slightly, making Sarabella cringe as he moved the whip.

"No hon. " he replied "I don't think I will until you beg forgiveness for tricking us all like that. Your no elite, your barley better than scum. "

She smiled at his words, a weak amused and pained little smile that she wore with no humor, and answered,

"Fuck you, you sadistic prick." She spat out the last word in through clenched teeth, too filled with pain to finish lightly.

She new that pissing off the guy who held her life in his hands was a stupid thing to do. But when that Leach had called her scum she'd lost it a little. She knew that by his temper the punishment would be sever. And when the whip around her neck suddenly grew tighter she looked up to see that Roach had tied it to the arm of one of the statues she hadn't broken. She continued to glare at him through the pain wondering what he was doing. Her answer was instantly delivered when Roach walk over to her and gave her a kick in the ribs that would have killed a human. As for Sarabella it only broke her ribs and caused her even more pain.

She inhaled sharply and cringed away as Roach pulled his foot back for a second blow, but as he was about to land a possible fatal blow someone coughed.

"Stop Roach,"

It had been Vicsero, the medics had saved him just in time. At hearing his voice Sarabella had felt disappointed that she had not killed him. But at understanding the words she was relieved slightly that she hadn't killed him. But she suddenly was worried that his anger at her trying to kill him would bring worse punishment than this.

Roach froze at hearing Vicsero and turned around with a smile,

"Now look who's back from the dead, how'd you manage that?" He asked only partly sarcastic. Vicsero smiled lightly,

"After she dropped the pill they realized what it was and got me the right antidote,"

At that he turned to took at his attempted assassinator, he turned to see that while Roach had turned she had gained back some of her composure and sat up on one knee trying to stand and failing miserably. He smiled at that, he found some amusement in seeing a spirit that refused to brake.

Feeling much better thanks to the longatane-6, Vicsero walked over to the Sarabella and asked,

"Now, why is it you were trying to kill me?"

She looked up at him and couldn't focus and answer while she was in so much pain. So she decided she'd say the one coherent thought she had,

"Turn the whip off and I'll answer anything."

Vicsero was amused by her spirit, though her words were a negotiation she had a hint of desperation that he liked. Though he would of liked to hear her beg for what she did to him, he thought Roach's punishment was more than enough.

"Fair enough, Roach, turn it off," He said,

"Truly Vicsero, she tried to kill you." Roach argued.

"Yes, I'll question her at my estate. Unless you want to call claims," Vicsero asked.

"No, go ahead." He said as he walked over to the statue and untied it and then turned it off with a saddened smirk.

As soon as the pain around her neck stopped Sarabella fell, being forced to focus on the pain in her ribs. She passed out moments later, the last thing she saw was Vicsero lifting her into his arms to be carried.

* * *

I love writing cliff hangers. Hoped you liked it, and if not well too bad. :) Review!


End file.
